Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-28303343-20161101125614/@comment-30531387-20161118031200
Skylent a écrit : M Alors toi t'arrives en ayant rien lu et rien compris. Déja le sujet n'est pas les shishibukai, mais le simple fait de les mettre dans un rapport de force comme ça alors que leur niveau est pire qu'hétérogène n'a aucun sens. M Oui oui, cache à peine ta haine pour Akainu, et reviens quand tu seras un peu plus objectif veux-tu? M Peut être parcequ'il y a un an d'ecart entre le combat contre Marco et Marineford et que entre temps BN est passé de level Ace à level Marco? + HS le reste. Il faut croire que le respect est un concept dont tu ignores tout. C'est un constat, et si tu voulais de l'objectivité en voilà une fournée toute chaude. Première et dernière fois que tu me parles comme ça car on a pas élever les cochons ensemble, et je ne crois pas me souvenir te connaître. Je ne me répèterai pas sur le sujet. Les merdeux prépubères qui abordent les gens comme tu le fais alors qu'ils n'ont même pas les capacités analytiques suffisantes pour rester courtois sont si nombreux que tu en es juste un exemple parmis tant d'autres. C'est triste de constater que dans ces cas là, le "fanboyism" devient le vecteur d'arguments qui ne tient décemment plus de l'objectivité mais d'un tout autre ordre d'idée. Mieux vaut donc que tu ne répondes plus à mes commentaires, sauf si tu veux passer pour "le con du dîner", tu as déjà bien entamé ton entrée ceci dit... Et cette remarque sur la haine envers le chien rouge me fait rire. A moins d’abhorrer l'équité, la moralité, la gentillesse, la compassion, la tolérance, en plus de l'éthique, je ne vois pas bien ce qu'on peut admirer chez ce lâche tout droit venu de Tsahal. Sauf si bien sûr tu te retrouves toi-même en lui. Ce qui n'est pas flatteur, évidemment, car Sakazuki est le dernier des hommes dans ce récit. Il est bien au delà de BN en terme de lâcheté. De toute l'histoire, il n'existe pas de protagoniste qui m'apporte autant d’antipathie que lui. Mais tu sais, comme chaque malade est invité à se renseigner sur ses symptômes, si tu l'aimes autant, je t'invites à te questionner sur les qualités morales dont tu disposes, vraiment. Cela pourrait t'apporter bien du bonheur personnel ! J'ajoute qu'avancer des choses du type : "il y a eu un an d'écart, temps entre le quel BN est passé du niveau de Ace à celui de Marco" me semble pour le moins subjectif. Je reste poli et courtois, tu vois. On ne sais rien de tout ça, c'est ton avis, qui ne se base sur rien d'autre que tes fantasmes personnels probablement excaerbés par des penchants malsains pour le Mal. Toujours est-il que d'un point de vu analytique, ça ne vaut rien du tout. Il n'y a aucun fait, aucun mot qui nous indique que ce soit le cas. D'ailleurs pour parler objectivement, on ne peut décemment pas imaginer tout un "monde" de puissance entre le BN de Marineford et celui d'un an après, alors qu'il se mesurait à Marco and co. Il a certes gagner le Gura gura no mi, mais en ce qui concerne le reste, il doit être à peut de chose exactement le même. Dans la vie, tu ne sais peut-être pas, mais la marge de progression est étroitement liée à l'age. BN est loin d'être jeune, il a 40 après ellipse, autant dire que physiquement, il est déjà sur la pente descendante, et pas l'inverse. Là, on parle de faits scientifiques réels qui restent applicables, et sont partiellement appliqués dans le monde de One Piece. Les preuves sont multiples. Pour le reste - car tout ne tourne pas autour ma réponse te concernant -, je pense que BN se situe en dessous de Kaido. Basé sur les dires de certains, mais aussi des mots employés par Oda lui-même, Kaido est "la créature la plus puissante du monde". CQFD. Un jour prochain, la donne pourrait être inversé, mais dans l'immédiat, tout le monde à bien compris qui il ne faut pas emmerder dans le NM. Luffy part comme toujours impétueux, mais cette fois il a beaucoup d'alliés, ce qui sera décisif dans la victoire contre ce dernier. La question intéressante serait de savoir ou se positionne Luffy maintenant dans tout ça. On a déjà beaucoup d'éléments de réponse, et il me semble tout à fait pertinent de l'imaginer dans la catégorie des second ou troisième commandant de Yonkou, au mieux. Enfin, pour revenir au premier message de ce post, et je cite : "Je ne voit donc pas comment on peut se servir de cet argument pour dire que BB>Akainu ", il me semble que c'est de la mauvaise foi, tout simplement. Il n'y a pas de débat là-dessus, les preuves sont innombrables. C'est un déni de fait que de ne pas voir la vérité. Akainu est très, mais alors très loin d'être au niveau de BB même à Marineford. Je pense que j'en ai parlé un peu au dessus déjà. Akainu est un lâche, il gagne par des procédés que lui seul peut qualifier de Juste, mais d'un point de vue déontologique, c'est tout sauf le cas. BB n'a pas utilisé de fourberie(s) pour maîtriser et je dirais même anéantir le chien. Soyez honnête avec vous-même les gens, juste deux seconde le temps de mettre votre "fanboyism" de côté, car c'est pénible de voir des inéptises pareilles. C'est à se demander jusqu'ou Oda doit aller pour vous montrer les choses...vraiment.